Teardrops On My Guitar
by zombiebounce
Summary: One-shot. Cullens are vamps. What if Bella fell for Jasper instead but both of them were to scared to the each other. Jessica takes matters into her own hands and signs Bella up for the talent show. Based on Taylor Swifts song Teardrops On My Guitar. J/B


**HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST JASPER/BELLA FANFIC IN A LONG LINE OF STORIES TO COME.**

**ITS A ONE-SHOT ON WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF EDWARD AND ALICE HAD BEEN TOGETHER SINCE HER AND JASPER MOVED IN WITH THE CULLENS AND IF BELLA WOULD HAVE FALLEN FOR JASPER INSTEAD OF EDWARD, NOT JASPER DOESN'T THINK SHE LIKES HIM BACK SO HE JUST WATCHES HER FROM AFAR. BELLA MAY BE A BIT OOC**

**HOPE YOU ENJOT IT'S A SONGFIC WITH THE SONG TEAR DROPS ON MY GUITAR**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR TAYLOR SWIFTS TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR**

BELLA'S POV:

I was sitting in my room, trying to finish the new song I was writing, when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Jessica.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!! You'll never guess what I just saw," exclaimed Jessica. "I was walking to my locker after cheerleading practice and I saw a sign for the annual Forks High Talent Show. I was thinking about what I was going to do when I remembered that you told me about the song you were writing for Jasper. So since you helped me get together with Mike I thought I would return the favor and I signed you up."

My jaw dropped. How could she do that? "JESSICA!!!! Why would you do that! I can't play my song in front of the whole town!"

She just laughed at me. "Don't worry you'll do fine. I read what you have so far and it's really good."

I gasped. "When did you read it?"

"Last week when you dropped your little book after Bio." she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed, "There's no getting out of this, is there?"

She squealed. "I knew you'd be happy. Hurry up and finish your song so we can go shopping for an outfit." With that she hung up and I sighed before picking up my guitar and playing around with what cords sounded best.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't think I can do this." I told Jessica. We were standing along the sides of the stage behind the curtains.

"Shut up, yes you can. You look fabulous and your gonna sound fabulous too," she told me.

I looked down at my outfit and had to agree with her I did look pretty good. I was wearing a pair of denim jean shorts, a blue floral tube top, blue and white striped flip-flops, big blue teardrop earrings, and a silver watch.** (A/N:OUTFIT ON PROFILE)** Jessica and I had been arguing over tops when Alice Cullen came walking up to us with the blue top in her hands and told us that it would go perfect with the shoes we had picked out.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jessica continuing to talk. "Plus, Jasper and his family are sitting in the front row." I turned towards her.

"What! Now I really can't do this." I said, scared.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something when the principle called me out to sing. Jessica punched me and I ran out to the stage with my guitar.

JASPER'S POV:

Alice had forced us all to go to the talent show. The acts had been okay so far when they called out Isabella Swans name. She came running out with her guitar and she looked amazing. If only she felt the same way as I did

"Listen to her lyrics." Alice whispered to me and Edward nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

I was about to ask them what they meant when Bella started playing her guitar. I stared up at her to see her looking right back at me as she began to sing.

"Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I have laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see"

She finished and walked off of the stage as everyone gave her a standing ovation. Her voice was so beautiful.

"See, she does like you also." Alice said to me.

"What are you talking about, she was talking about some guy named Drew." said Emmett as we sat back down and the next performer came out.

Alice rolled her eyes, "She used that so the whole school wouldn't know she liked Jasper, duhh."

I smiled, premiering the love and sadness that was coming off of her as she sang.

BELLA'S POV:

I waited on the side as everyone else performed and came out and began to announce the winners. I was so nervous.

"Hey, Bells. Calm down, you're gonna win." Jessica told me, trying to reassure me with no luck.

Mr. Masen had announced the third and second place winners. "And now the first place winner is… Isabella Swan with her own original song, Teardrops On My Guitar." I smiled in shock and walked on stage, were everyone was clapping and screaming.

After the show was over I went to the cafeteria with Jessica were they had cookies and drinks. Once we got there Jessica ran off with Mike so I was sitting by myself at one of the tables because Charlie, Billy, and Jake who had all come to watch me had to leave.

"So, do I know this Drew kid?" came a familiar voice from behind me. I my heart raced and I spun around.

"Hi Jasper, umm yeah I think you do. His name isn't Drew though." I said suddenly very nervous.

He raised his eyebrows and asked. "What is his name then?"

I shook my head saying I wasn't going to tell him.

"Come on, at least give my his initials!" he asked and I laughed.

"Fine, they're J.H." I answered. Looking down at my bottle of lemonade. Suddenly I felt a cold finger under my chin. Jasper lifted my head up so that I was looking at his face. I instantly got lost in his golden eyes, and he kissed me.

JASPER'S POV:

Her soft warm lips against my cold hard ones felt amazing. I pulled away when I felt the lack of oxygen begin to affect her. We were both breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes, I felt like I could see into her soul.

"I love you." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at me in surprise. I suddenly felt self-conscious, had I said that to early? Should I have waited? I was scared for her reaction.

"I love you, too." she said. I could sense nothing but love coming from her. As I leaned in to kiss her again, I could hear Alice squealing in the background and Emmett's laughter and I smiled against my loves lips.

**OK, SO IT WAS JUST A LITTLE JASPER/BELLA FLUFF THAT I WROTE BECASUE I WAS BORED**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


End file.
